In a window system for personal computers or the like, when a plural number of windows are running, to which of the windows the inputs entered through a mouse or a keyboard (event signals, or events) should be given must be determined. Conventionally, an operating system controls to give events to windows that are chosen and activated by an operator.
However, the operation with such a method is cumbersome because the operator must choose and activate an intended window or windows by the use of the mouse, etc.
To solve the above problem, JP-A-Hei 5-11962 proposes to keep a list of windows that can be activated, so that windows are switched sequentially by pressing a specific key. This enables the user to switch windows simply by pressing the specific key. This has put to practical use a simpler method of switching windows than choosing windows by the use of a mouse.
However, even with this conventional art, that the user is required to operate the key is still cumbersome. Using the conventional window system in particular to household-dedicated appliances such as a TV set poses a problem because the operation is required to be simple.
An object of the invention is to provide a technique for solving the above-described problem, making it possible to determine delivery destinations of events without requiring choosing operations by the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a technique that enables delivery destinations of events to be changed flexibly.